L'histoire d'une vengeance ou d'une renaissance
by Portgas.D.Louna
Summary: Le gouvernement mondial, les pirates, les révolutionnaires... Trois groupes qui se font la guerre. Ca tout le monde le sait, mais ce que personne ne sait c'est qu'il y a un quatrième groupe. Un groupe où les guerres et les conflits sont choses normal, où l'amitié et la magie font partit du quotidient. Elle fait partit de se groupe, et elle a un rêve: elle fera tout pour y parvenir
1. Awena

**Titre :** Awena

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclamer** : TOUS LES PERSO sauf les heart M'APPARTIENNE

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**NDA :** JE préviens de suite, je ne posterais qu'un seul chapitre par semaine... OUI j'ai une vie aussi ! Cette fic sera différente de la première mais bon j'espere qu'elle vous plaira quand même *yeux de chien battu* Et si elle est dans le genre surnaturel c'est normal alors si vous aimez pas ce genre il y a un croix en haut à droite !

* * *

Quelque part sur Grand line se trouvait une petite île printanière du nom de Yabord. L'île était composée de forêts et de montagnes, l'air y était doux et agréable, les fleurs avaient de magnifiques senteurs… Sur cette île il n'y avait qu'un seul village, Marata. Ce village était connu pour son immense bibliothèque qui regroupait des milliers d'ouvrages sur tous les thèmes. Les villageois n'étaient souvent rien d'autre que de simples pêcheurs qui allaient parfois chasser dans les forêts alentours.

C'était dans une crique à côté de ce même village, que le sous-marin des Heart Pirates venait de faire surface. Sortant sur le pont principal un ours polaire, en combinaison orange, prenait de grandes inspirations, il fut bientôt rejoint par un homme brun avec des cernes sous les yeux, il avait un chapeau et portait un nodachi sur l'épaule, il avait un sweat à capuche sur lequel était dessiné un Jolly Roger et un jean avec des traces ressemblant à des taches de guépard. Deux autres personnes en combinaison blanche allèrent les rejoindre, l'un portait une casquette et des lunettes, l'autre portait un bonnet avec un pompon. Bientôt tout l'équipage débarqua sur le pont.

Après que l'homme au nodachi, qui semblait être le capitaine ait donné ses ordres, tout le monde s'affaira du mieux possible à sa tâche. Seuls l'homme au pompon, l'homme à la casquette et l'ours polaire n'avaient rien à faire. Et l'homme au nodachi, bien évidemment. Non, ceux-ci se contentèrent de descendre du sous-marin et de se diriger, et dans la bonne humeur s'il vous plaît, vers le village. Une fois arrivé dans celui-ci l'ours regarda celui qui semblait être son capitaine.

« Dites Capitaine, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il paraît qu'il y a une très grande bibliothèque ici Bepo, et…

-Vous cherchez la bibliothèque jeune homme ? Le coupa une vieille femme. »

Le petit groupe la regarda dans le silence le plus complet. La vieille femme s'avança un peu pour mieux voir à qui elle avait affaire.

«Vous aurez beaucoup de mal à consulter le moindre livre. Dit-elle sur un ton très calme.

-Et pourquoi cela madame ? Demanda poliment l'homme au nodachi.

-La bibliothèque ainsi que tous les livres ont tous étaient brulés il y a deux jours lors d'une attaque de pirates, heureusement qu'il y avait Awena. Expliqua la vieille femme. »

Et sur ces mots la vieille femme repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans laisser le temps à ses interlocuteurs de répondre. Ceux-ci se regardèrent légèrement confus.

« On fait quoi maintenant capitaine ? Demanda l'homme au pompon.

-On restera ici le temps que le Log Pose se recharge, Pingouin.

-Dites Capitaine, vous savez qui c'est, vous, cette « Awena » ? Demanda l'homme à la casquette.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Satchi… »

Le dit Satchi ne répondit rien et recommença à parler avec le fameux Pingouin. Le groupe marcha encore un petit moment avant d'arriver devant une taverne nommée : « _Le bar du dragon bleu » _Ils y entrèrent et allèrent s'assoir à l'une des tables de libres, ce qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas dur vu que toutes les tables étaient libres.

Celle qui semblait être la serveuse, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur, prit leurs commandes. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec ce qu'ils avaient commandé, à savoir : « trois bières, deux croissants et un pain au chocolat. » Satchi et Pingouin étaient limite en train de baver, il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment très belle avec les formes là où il faut, elle avait tout pour plaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille de quinze ans avec des plaies plus ou moins profondes sur tout le corps revenait de la forêt. Ses cheveux étaient d'une magnifique couleur or lui arrivant au bas du dos, ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'une couleur située entre le bleu et le turquoise. Elle portait une chemise blanche à manche longue avec par-dessus un gilet en cuir marron sans manche, son pantalon large noir était resserré au niveau des mollets et elle était pieds nus. Dans son dos était accroché un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches.

Elle marchait d'un pas lent dans les rues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la taverne du dragon bleu. Elle y entra, la serveuse était tournée vers un évier et lavait des verres. Le jeune fille sourit et alla s'assoir au comptoir. Elle n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil au Heart pirates qui eux, l'avait remarquée. Une fois assise elle lança une bourse à côté de la serveuse.

« Pour les dommages et intérêts des pirates ! S'exclama-t-elle, sa tête posée au creux de sa main.

-Et je peux savoir où tu as eu ça Awena ? Demanda la serveuse sans se retourner.

-Disons que… les pirates ont bien gentiment accepté de verser l'argent aux villageois, je les ai juste aidés à se décider... »

Cette fois-ci la serveuse se retourna, elle soupira en voyant dans quel état se retrouvait encore Awena.

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

-C'est que de la poussière…

-Je te parle de tes blessures !

-Ha, ça… c'est rien ! Tant fais pas Miwako !

-Je ne m'en fais pas, mais va au moins désinfecter ces plaies ! Et au fait… merci pour les pirates !

-De rien c'est naturel. »

Comme pour clore la phrase elle se leva et monta à l'étage du dessus. Pendant ce temps une personne restée inactive jusque là sourit, un sourire mystérieux. La dénommée Miwako resservit une nouvelle fois des bières à la table des Heart. Le capitaine releva sa tête, qu'il avait jusque là gardée baissée.

« Dites moi mademoiselle, qui est cette jeune personne ? Demanda-t-il »

Miwako regarda l'homme et écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué qui il était. Elle fit un pas en arrière préférant se méfier de ce pirate.

« Son nom est Awena, pourquoi cette question, monsieur Trafalgar ? Demanda-t-elle toujours sur ses gardes.

-La fameuse Awena, celle dont on parle au village ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Qu'a-t-elle fait pour avoir une telle réputation ?

-Elle à fait fuir un équipage pirate qui a détruit la bibliothèque de Marata. Expliqua Miwako. »

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit un peu plus. Les autres membres de son équipage restaient impassibles, sauf peut être Bepo qui lançait un regard interrogatif à son capitaine. Un long silence s'en suivit, un silence pesant qui s'embla durer une éternité pour Miwako. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, apparemment de l'équipage des Heart, arrive essoufflé dans la taverne.

« Ca…Capitaine… La… marine, elle arrive ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle. »

Les membres de l'équipage commencèrent à paniquer quand ils entendirent ça. Law, lui, resta impassible et se leva en déclarant qu'ils rentraient au sous-marin. Quand tout l'équipage fut partit Miwako courut à l'étage le plus vite qu'elle put.

Elle se dirigea vers une pièce située à la fin d'un couloir, elle y entra et chercha du regard quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ne voyant personne elle ouvrit une autre porte, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce là non plus. D'un coup elle entendit un cri provenant de sa chambre. Elle s'y dirigea donc en courant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle vit Awena assise à côté du lit avec… sa main droite coincé dans une boite en fer.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Awena !?

-Je… C'est ta faute, si tu les achetais pas aussi ! S'exclama hors d'elle Awena.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Miwako perplexe.

-Les bonbons ! Il faut toujours que tu en achètes et que le couvercle se referme sur ma main ! Pleurnicha Awena. »

Miwako avait maintenant un goute derrière la tête, décidemment cette fille se mettait dans des situations étranges parfois. Stop ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Awena que la marine arrivait et tant pis si elle n'engloutissait pas toute la boite en moins de trente secondes.

« Awena, vite ! La marine, elle arrive !

-Quoi ? Merde ! »

Awena fit exploser la boite en bougeant sa main et sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et attrapa un sac qui trainait par terre. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Miwako en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolée Miwako mais je ne peux pas rester.

-Je le sais, de toute façon tu dois réaliser ton rêve !

-Mi…Miwako, merci… Merci pour tout ! S'exclama au bord des larmes Awena. »

Et sans un mot de plus elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et sortit le plus vite possible de la taverne. Elle courut vers la forêt, elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Les rues était bondées de monde, n'arrivant pas à évoluer comme elle le voulait, Awena sauta sur un toit et commença à courir.

Elle arriva rapidement à la bordure de la forêt et s'enfonça à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Depuis le temps qu'elle chassait ici, elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur, toutes les branches, toutes les pierres et tous les arbres, elle savait tout.

Enfin, elle arriva au bord de l'océan. Une barque de pêcheur se trouvait devant elle, sans hésiter elle poussa la barque à l'eau et sauta dedans. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne voulait pas voir cette île à laquelle elle s'était attachée, finalement…

La nuit tomba rapidement. Awena était allongée dans la barque et regardait le ciel étoilé se confondant avec l'infinité de l'univers. Elle repensait à la journée qu'elle venait de passer : En début de journée, elle combat l'équipage de pirate qui a attaqué le village et les bats, elle rentre et après avoir désinfecté ses plaies se retrouve avec une main coincée dans une boite à bonbon… Puis, elle se retrouve à devoir partir et finit sur cette barque, cool comme journée, non ?

Finalement, épuisée par sa journée et bercée par les vagues, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors, alors, c'était comment ? Bien ou pas ?

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'action promis*mets sa main sur le coeur*


	2. enchainement d'attaque et de sauvetage

**Titre :** Enchainement d'attaque et de sauvetage

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnage cité en dessous sont à moi (j'ai fait une phrase longue... faudra que j'aille chez le médecin !)

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**NDA :** Si vous trouvez qu'Awena ressemble à une Mary Sue, ne vous fiez pas à ce chapitre Awena n'est pas du tout une Mary Sue, loin de là...

* * *

Les premiers rayons de lumière perçaient à travers le noir de la nuit. Au loin, le soleil commençait à se lever, faisant une magnifique nuance de rose, de bleu et de jaune. Le spectacle était magnifique, et Awena l'aurait surement apprécié si… elle ne dormait pas à poings fermés.

Bientôt le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Awena dormait toujours aussi profondément. Malheureusement certaines personnes ne comptaient pas la laisser dans son état de « belle au bois dormant ». Effectivement, au loin se trouvait un bateau pirate, à son bord un homme avec un tricorne et une barbe rousse tenait la barre.

« Capitaine, bateau pêcheur à bâbord ! Cria l'homme à la vigie.

-On attaque ! Ordonna le capitaine à la barbe. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un boulet de canon, atterrit à cinq mètres de la barque d'Awena. Cette dernière ne se réveilla même pas, elle se contenta de faire une petite grimace à cause des quelques gouttes qui l'avait légèrement mouillée et de se tourner sur le côté. Mais un deuxième boulet de canon vint cette fois-ci s'écraser à un mètre d'Awena qui se retrouva aspergée par une grande vague.

Cette fois-ci elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle prenait de grandes inspirations et avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Elle lança un regard noir en direction du bateau pirate et se leva. Elle commença à fermer les yeux de façon à se concentrer.

« Alunna tär ! Murmura-t-elle »

A peine ces mots furent prononcés que le courant devint d'un coup plus fort et fit très vite avancer la barque vers le bateau pirate. Sur celui-ci, les plus peureux commençait à paniquer tandis que les plus courageux regardaient la barque se rapprocher dangereusement. Sans qu'ils n'aient put comprendre quoi que ce soit quelque chose sauta de la barque et atterrit sur le pont.

« J'espère que vous aviez une bonne raison de me réveiller !? Déclara Awena.

-A…Attrapez la ! Ordonna le capitaine. »

Awena soupira alors que tous les pirates fonçaient sur elle. Elle sauta en l'air, attrapa son arc et une flèche et tira sur l'un des pirates, la flèche le cloua à un mur. Elle décocha ainsi trois autres flèches qui atteignirent toutes leur cible et les plaquèrent à différent endroits.

Puis Awena prononça les mots« Siob melthina », là, ce fut les planches du navire qui attrapèrent les jambes et les corps des pirates les bloquants sur place. Awena remis son arc dans son dos et s'approcha du pirate à la barbe.

« Si j'ai bien compris tu n'avais aucune raison de m'attaquer…

-Hm, Humm ! (NDA : He, ho ! Essayez de parler avec du bois en guise de bâillon.)

-Mouais, pas très convainquant… Pour cette fois ça passe, mais la prochaine fois que vous me réveillez vous vous en sortirez pas aussi bien. »

Et sur ces mots Awena sauta sur sa barque, elle attendit de ne plus être à portée de tir pour que le bois relâche les pirates et redevienne comme avant. Elle sourit en repensant à la tête qu'ils avaient faite quand le bois avait bougé.

Bientôt elle se rendit compte de quelque chose de grave, même de très grave : Elle n'avait pas déjeuné ! Le problème c'est que son ventre aussi le remarqua, il commença d'ailleurs à montrer son mécontentement en émettant des sons très gênants. Elle grogna et attrapa son arc, elle prit une corde qui se trouvait dans son sac et l'attacha à une de ses flèches. Puis se mettant au bord de la barque elle arma et guetta puis tira.

Elle attrapa le bout de la corde et remonta sa flèche avec à la pointe un beau poisson. N'attendant pas plus, elle le mangea calmant ainsi son estomac. Elle refit la manœuvre à plusieurs reprises et au bout d'une heure se retrouva avec sept poissons dodus et appétissants. Elle prit son temps pour les manger, sachant qu'il lui faudrait peut-être plusieurs jours pour refaire une aussi belle prise.

Une autre heure s'écoula avant qu'une ombre apparaisse à l'horizon. Pour le moment il était impossible pour Awena de savoir si c'était une île ou bien un bateau, elle avait beau se concentrer elle n'arrivait pas à voir en détail ce que c'était.

Au final, ce fut la petite barque d'Awena qui arriva avant l'ombre en question. Maintenant Awena voyait parfaitement que c'était un bateau de la marine. Elle grogna, elle n'aimait pas les marines. Elle prit son arc se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. Attaque qui arriva bien trop vite à son goût, les marines avaient surgi de nulle part et avaient tiré sur Awena. Par chance Awena n'avait que quelques éraflures, par contre sa barque n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Les marines s'apprêtaient à tirer une nouvelle fois, mais Awena beaucoup plus rapide sauta sur le bateau en décochant des flèches qui, la plupart du temps, ne loupaient pas leur cible. Les marines fonçaient sur elle dans toutes les directions, elle arrivait à esquiver la plupart des coups, mais s'en sortait avec beaucoup d'éraflures sur tout le corps.

Alors qu'elle contrait comme elle le pouvait des attaques, l'un des marines lui planta une épée dans le dos. Awena tomba par terre en crachant un peu de sang. Les autres marines en profitèrent pour lui tirer dessus, trop affaiblie pour esquiver elle se les prit de plein fouet. Malheureusement pour les marines il en fallait plus pour la tuer.

« Stâltry driven » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Les marines n'arrivèrent d'un coup plus à respirer, l'air se comprimait autour d'eux. Seule Awena réussissait à respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes les marines tombèrent au sol asphyxiés. Awena avait posé les mains au sol pour essayer de garder un minimum d'équilibre. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses avant bras ainsi que ses jambes tremblaient affreusement.

Quand sa respiration fut calmée et ses tremblements diminués, elle essaya de se relever. Elle leva un genou et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever, chose qu'elle réussit à faire. Mais n'ayant plus de force elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Elle refit plusieurs tentatives qui échouèrent les unes après les autres, puis finalement elle réussit à se tenir debout. Elle traversa le pont à pas lent et arriva jusqu'à un couloir. Ses jambes tremblaient et manquaient de se dérober à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait. Elle aurait put partir, elle aurait put fuir, mais non, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire où plutôt à lire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle dut tout de même s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Heureusement ce qu'elle voulait se trouvait au bout du couloir, elle s'y dirigea donc. Plus elle avançait plus sa blessure au dos lui faisait mal, mais malgré la douleur elle réussit à arriver devant la dernière porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était grande et bien rangés. Des avis de recherche étaient placardés aux murs, certains avis de recherche étaient entourés en rouge. A gauche de la pièce se trouvait une bibliothèque avec quelques livres et différents parchemins, à droite il y avait des étagères avec un globe, des cartes marines et différents outils de navigation. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bureau, sur celui-ci étaient posés des feuilles ainsi qu'un escargophone.

Awena s'approcha du bureau et bougea les feuilles s'y trouvant, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui l'intéressait. Quand enfin elle eut trouvé celle qu'elle voulait, elle contourna le bureau, s'assit sans aucune gêne sur le siège, mais une grande douleur dans le dos, et regarda attentivement le papier.

_A toutes les unités de la marine-stop-_

_Ordre de capturer la dénommée Awena par tous les moyens -stop- _

_Elle est très dangereuse -stop- _

_Méfiez vous d'elle -stop- _

_Dernière apparition il y a trois ans sur l'île de Yabord -stop-_

_Vaisseau de guerre déjà sur place -stop-_

_Signé, le conseil des cinq étoiles -stop-_

_Ps : Il nous la faut vivante -stop-_

Awena avait une goute derrière la tête, il faudra qu'elle pense à leur donner un manuel du monde et des communications modernes quand même. Mais ce qui l'étonna au plus au point fut le fait qu'ils l'a voulaient vivante, avec l'entaille qu'elle avait au dos on n'aurait pas cru.

Au moment où elle allait repartir l'escargophone sonna. Peut être allait-il lui apporter les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Pourtant elle ne décrocha pas, elle ne voulait et ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

« Unité 18 répondez, unité 18 répondez c'est un ordre ! »

Awena ne décrocha toujours pas.

« Unité 18, c'est à propos de l'ordre d'arrestation, décrochez bon sang ! »

Awena tilta, l'ordre d'arrestation…intéressant. Alors que l'escargophone répétait pour la énième fois de répondre, Awena décrocha.

« Ah enfin ! Ecoutez ! La dénommée Awena s'est enfuie de l'île de Yabord, nous n'avons pas trouvé où elle se cachait mais il paraîtrait qu'elle a été vue dans votre secteur, soyez sur vos garde ! »

L'escargophone raccrocha. Awena était rassurée, au moins Miwako ne risquait plus rien. Maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait elle se leva non sans mal et sortit de la pièce. Elle gémissait de douleur, elle n'aurait pas du bouger, c'était stupide et elle le savait, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

Elle arriva sur le pont et entendit un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, non ! Pas son estomac ! Un grognement venant de derrière elle, elle se retourna un sourire sur les lèvres, oui c'était bien lui ! Devant elle se trouvait un serpent de mer ou tout du moins sa tête.

Se déplaçant sur le côté elle put mieux le voir. Il était grand, près de trois fois le Titanic, ses écailles étaient bleues et il avait une sorte de collerette partant de la tête, ses yeux eux aussi bleus, fixaient Awena. Cette dernière sourit, un sourire heureux. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers le serpent de mer, qui lui aussi, avait l'air de sourire.

« Salut Blue ! S'exclama Awena.

-Salut Awena, ça faisait longtemps !

-Ouais… Hey, finalement tu parles normalement !

-J'ai eu le temps de m'entrainer… Mais comment t'es tu retrouvée dans un tel état !?

-Trop long à expliquer…

-Monte je vais t'aider ! »

Et suivant le geste à la parole le serpent de mer attrapa Awena par le col et la plaça sur son dos. Awena, au lieu de rester tranquille escalada le dos du dénommé Blue et arriva jusqu'à sa tête, là elle s'y assit en tailleur.

Blue commença à nager, toujours en prenant soins de garder la tête hors de l'eau bien entendu. Mais un bruit familier se fit entendre derrière les deux amis. Deux autres serpents de mer arrivaient par derrière.

« Et bien Blue, je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Déclara l'un des deux.

-C'est une amie d'enfance alors ne la touchez pas !

-C'est une humaine, oui ! »

Blue sachant qu'Awena n'était pas en sécurité avec ces deux là à côté, bougea sa tête de façon à faire tomber Awena, ce qui marcha d'ailleurs, il l'attrapa par son gilet et la balança plus loin. Le problème c'est que le plus loin est égal à 5 kilomètres.

Awena atterrit sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Elle entendait des voix, elles étaient lointaines et Awena ne reconnaissait ni ne comprenait ses paroles. Sa vue se troubla, elle se sentit soulevée puis perdit connaissance.


	3. Réveil

**Titre :** Réveil

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclamer** : Mon chirurgien préferer et son équipage ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**NDA :** Désolé pour mon absence, j'avais des exams...

**Réponse au review :** Gomen, j'avais oublié au deuxième chapitre... Reposez ces bombe et ces bazuka imèdiatement !

Florette : Mais comment...? Serais-tu voyante ma chère ? C'est pô juste je peut plus rien caché *boude*

Monkey. D. Luffy : Merci, tes review me font toujours autant plaisir, c'est très gentil !

* * *

Quand Awena se réveilla elle se trouvait dans un lit aux draps blancs. Sa vision était encore trouble et la lumière l'aveuglait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et lui donnaient la migraine. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour y voir plus clair et se rendre compte quelle se trouvait dans ce qui s'emblait être une infirmerie.

La pièce était grande et de couleur blanche, il y avait une armoire avec des livres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. A sa droite se trouvait une petite table de chevet et à sa gauche une chaise avec des habits… Des habits ! C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements, son visage devint d'un coup rouge pivoine.

D'un geste rapide elle attrapa ses affaires et se leva, ces mouvements brusques lui firent ressentir une grande douleur dans le dos, elle enfila tout de même ses vêtements et réussit à force de patience à calmer la douleur. Au même moment la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit laissant voir, devinez, un homme avec un sweat jaune, un Jolly Roger imprimé dessus et un chapeau. Awena l'observa quelque instant avant de se rendre conte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important, de trèèèèès important.

« Mon arc, où il est !? S'écria-t-elle paniquée à l'idée de l'avoir perdue.

- Calme-toi, il est dans ma cabine. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Elle se remit à le fixer, le jaugeant. Il était fort, malgré son aspect décontracté cela se voyait. Par reflexe, elle vérifia qu'il ne restait aucune de ses affaires dans la pièce et se mit à avancer vers la porte. A ce moment le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne devrais pas bouger, tes blessures sont profondes.

-Je vais d'abord récupérer mon arc, après on verra si je retourne bien gentiment me coucher comme une petite fille bien éduquée… ou pas… Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton arrogant.

-Et comment comptes-tu trouver ma cabine ?

-Heu… Mais j'y pense, je suis où, et t'es qui ? »

Le sourire si caractéristique de Law s'élargit un peu plus, cette fille l'amusait au plus au point.

« Je suis Trafalgar Law et tu es dans mon sous-marin.

-Trafalgar Law, Trafalgar Law, commença-t-elle en se grattant le menton prenant un air sérieux, Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort dont la prime est de 200 000 000 de berrys ?

-Parfaitement…

-Et qu'est ce que je fais dans ton sous-marin ?

-J'allais te poser la même question. »

Awena se repassa les derniers souvenirs. En tous cas, il y avait une chose de sûre : même si Blue lui avait certainement sauvé la vie, il morflerait pour l'avoir balancée comme ça ! Elle soupira de lassitude, pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur elle ce genre de chose.

Law s'approcha légèrement, tirant ainsi Awena de ses pensées. Celle-ci se recula, maintenant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Law s'arrêta et la regarda, elle se méfiait.

« Pourquoi te méfis-tu, miss Awena ?

-Tu me connais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Moi et mon équipage avons fait escale sur ton île.

-Si je me méfis c'est parce qu'avec un gars comme toi on peut rien faire d'autre.

-Et comment t'es tu retrouvée avec de telles blessures ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Comme tu veux… Mais repose-toi !

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Je ne te rendrais ton arc que si tu te repose et te tiens tranquille. »

Awena grogna, elle n'était pas en état de lui rabattre son caquet et le pire, c'est qu'elle le savait. En plus ce gars avait son arc, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ne plus avoir d'arme, dans ce monde ce serait de la folie furieuse. Elle alla donc se recoucher sans faire d'histoire, remarquant que la douleur à son dos avait presque complètement disparu.

Elle plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et commença à se mettre dans une position très relaxe, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Law même s'il se garda bien de le montrer. Celui-ci se rapprocha encore une fois d'Awena qui tourna la tête vers lui, ne s'arrêtant pas pour si peu il avança jusqu'au lit. Awena se redressa d'un bon se retrouvant assise.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Je vais juste changer tes bandages…

-Dégage ! Tu me touches pas ! »

En bougeant et en réagissant ainsi sa douleur était revenue, mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que la première. De toute façon elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! En plus, elle n'aimait pas les médecins. Pour le moment elle se laissa faire, elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Lorsqu'il passa sa main dans le dos d'Awena, celle-ci serra les dents, elle détestait qu'un inconnu la touche ! Mais lorsque Law commença à relever le gilet et le t-shirt D'Awena pour accéder aux bandages, celle-ci lui colla une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans le sous-marin.

Awena lui lança un regard noir et menaçant, elle se vengerait, elle s'en fit la promesse. Law pendant ce temps resta interdit quelque instant ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques instants après, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Bepo, Satchi et Pingouin dans l'embrasure. Ceux-ci devaient certainement se demander ce que faisait leur capitaine avec une trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue droite.

«Tout va bien Capitaine ? Demanda Bepo.

-Oui tout va bien, pas de souci Bepo, répondit Law.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, on a entendu un bruit venant d'ici ? Demanda Pingouin.

-Non ! Ca va pas ! Il se passe que votre capitaine est un pervers ! S'exclama outrée Awena. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Law. Celui-ci ne savait pas comment réagir, les propos qu'Awena lui portait étaient plus que faux après tout ! Awena se leva et se plaça devant Law, avant de pointer du doigt la trace de main qu'il avait à la joue.

« Et ce qui s'est passé, c'est que comme j'aime pas qu'on me touche, ben…j'lui en ai collé une… »

Cette fois-ci ce fut des regards mi-amusés mi-étonnés qui s'échangèrent dans le groupe. Law avait une goutte derrière la tête. Au moins cette fille disait les choses franchement, c'était déjà ça.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Awena en détournant le regard.

-C'est toi qui nous est tombée dessus ! S'exclamèrent Satchi et Pingouin.

-Pas de ma faute. Répondit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

-Alors de qui est-ce ? Demanda à son tour Law.

-Heu… Fut la seule chose qu'Awena put répondre.

Elle s'était faite piéger là, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire pour Blue tout de même. Et il fallait qu'elle retrouve son arc pour sortir d'ici, bien que plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin. Au bout de quelques centièmes de secondes de réflexion elle trouva la solution à son problème.

Alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, Awena murmura quelque chose que seule elle pouvait entendre. D'un coup le sous-marin fut pris dans un courant très puissant.

Les Heart, déstabilisés ne purent pas empêcher Awena de sortir en courant de la pièce. Awena courait sans savoir où elle allait, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait : son arc. Son arc était le plus précieux des trésors à ses yeux et elle le récupèrerait… quoi qu'il en coûte !

Les Heart de leur côté venaient tout juste de se remettre de la secousse provoquée par le courant. Il n'y avait que Satchi qui était encore un peu déboussolé. Law se tourna vers ses compagnons, ceux-ci le regardaient attendant les ordres.

« Attrapez la, je veux savoir qui elle est vraiment… Ordonna-t-il.

-Bien Capitaine. »

Sur ces mots tous se précipitèrent à la poursuite d'Awena. Celle-ci ouvrait toutes les portes, de tous les couloirs de tout le sous-marin et commençait sérieusement à en avoir par-dessus la tête de chercher cette fichue cabine ou devait se trouver son arc.

Au bout de près d'une heure, où heureusement aucun Heart ne l'avait trouvée, elle ouvrit enfin la bonne porte. Ne prenant aucune précaution et ne pensant qu'à son arc elle entra.

La pièce était grande et bien rangée, il y avait un bureau au centre de la pièce et il était là, oui, son trésor, son petit sucre, sa gourmandise : son arc !

Elle se jeta dessus et l'accrocha dans son dos, elle en profita aussi pour récupérer son carquois qui était lui aussi posé sur le bureau. Elle regarda un peu autours d'elle se souvenant que ce sous-marin était en théorie à des ennemis.

Sur sa gauche il y avait des livres, beaucoup étaient sur la médecine. Sur le bureau il y avait des papiers ainsi que des avis de recherche, avis de recherche de tous les supernovas pour être précis. A sa gauche se trouvaient certaines cartes nautiques, rien de bien intéressant quoi.

D'un coup il y eu un bruit derrière elle, un bruit de porte qui claque. Se doutant que ce n'était certainement pas un courant d'air elle se retourna et vit… Law… Ca ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, après tout c'est elle qui squatte la cabine pas lui…

Law l'observait, son eternel sourire sur le visage. Mais Le regard d'Awena était plus préoccupé par l'arme qu'il avait : un nodachi. Nodachi qui était bien plus grand que lui d'ailleurs, elle trouva cela ridicule et se demandait comment il faisait pour se battre avec une arme plus grande que lui.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici miss Awena. Commença-t-il.

-Ouah… T'es voyant ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Disons que tu es prévisible miss.

-Et que me vaut ce si charmant accueil ?

-J'aimerais savoir qui tu es vraiment. »

Awena fronça les sourcils, elle pensait avoir comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Au non, pas du tout !


	4. Nakama

**Titre :** Nakama

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclamer** : Awena est à moi les autre, non TT

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**NDA : **Désolé pour mon absence mais pour ne rien vous chacher... J'avais vraiment la flème DESOLER !

**Reponse au review : **

Florette : Tu as raison comment a-t-elle put osé giflé notre beau chirurgien ! Awena au pied *sors des révolvler* !

Monkey. D. Luffy : Biensir que je le dirais mais... pas tout de suite ! Mouhahahaha !

* * *

Awena recula un pied se mettant dans une position de défense. Law, lui, n'avait pas bougé et s'était même adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte. L'attitude détendue de Law mettait Awena mal à l'aise, d'habitude c'était elle qui mettait les gens dans cet état pas le contraire.

« Alors, qui es-tu miss ? Demanda impassible Law.

-Juste une fille comme les autres !

-Une fille comme les autres n'aurait pas de telles blessures.

-Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !? S'exclama-t-elle.

-De plus tu sembles avoir mangé un fruit du démon… Réfléchit-il en l'ignorant.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se calmant mais gardant tout de même un ton d'irritation dans la voix.

-Comment une fille aussi forte que toi, et avec un fruit du démon, a pu avoir une si importante blessure ?

-Pour faire simple les marines sont des lâches qui attaquent par derrière.

-Tu es donc recherchée par la marine… »

Awena manqua de se taper la tête, elle venait de se faire piéger comme une débutante. Elle enrageait intérieurement, de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, d'être aussi mal à l'aise devant ce pirate mais par-dessus tout de ce sujet ! Elle détestait parler d'elle bon sang, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille !?

« Dis moi la vérité.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Awena attrapa son arc et ajusta une flèche, elle ne le raterait pas ! Law la regarda, il n'allait pas se laisser mettre une flèche en plein cœur. C'est pourquoi il bougea légèrement ses mains en prononçant « room ». Awena fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand une sphère bleue apparut autour d'elle. Law continua sur sa lancée en prononçant « shambles ».

Awena n'eut rien le temps de faire que son corps se sépara en plusieurs morceaux. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation… Puis rouvrant ses yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermés elle vit le visage de Law, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que sa tête se trouvait dans la main de ce même Law.

« Toujours pas coopérative miss ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hm… Réfléchit-elle, tu me remet la tête sur les épaules et on verra.»

Law céda à son caprice, il voulait à tout prix en savoir plus sur elle. Quand tout son corps fut réassemblé elle se gratta le menton prenant par la même occasion un air sérieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Finit-elle par soupirer. »

Elle avait étudié en quelques secondes tous les moyens de s'enfuir et aucun ne pourrait marcher, elle avait donc décidé de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Pourquoi la marine te poursuit-elle ? Demanda Law.

-J'ai fait plusieurs bêtises…

-Comme ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, je vais pas te raconter ma vie non plus ! »

Plus il voyait cette fille, plus Law voulait savoir de choses sur elle. Et le ton qu'elle avait employé en disant sa dernière phrase. Un ton froid, triste et menaçant qui aurait donné la chaire de poule à n'importe qui.

« Je… S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas parler de ça… »

Law fut surpris. Cette fois-ci son ton était triste et…désespéré. Pourquoi ? Que cachait-elle ? Et surtout, qui était-elle ? C'était les questions que Law se posait en ce moment, et il se jura d'avoir des réponses. Mais pour le moment il y avait plus urgent : Awena faisait profil bas, chose qui ne collait absolument pas à sa personnalité.

« Très bien, ne me dit rien…

-Vraiment ? Demanda Awena, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Mais est-ce que je pourrais au moins refaire tes bandages ?

-Heu… Oui, d'accord. »

Law et Awena sortirent sans un mot de la cabine. C'est ce moment là que le reste de l'équipage des Heart choisit pour arriver. Awena ne leur prêta pas une once d'attention et continua son chemin. Law, lui, resta sur place pour expliquer quelque chose à ses compagnons.

« Elle restera ici quelque temps, et je ne veux aucune protestation, est ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui capitaine ! »

Tous les Heart repartirent à leurs occupations comme si rien ne s'était passé. Awena pendant ce temps se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire, et ça lui était d'une grande aide pour se repérer dans ce sous-marin ressemblant plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose.

Quand elle arriva dans l'infirmerie elle s'allongea sur le lit qui lui avait été préparé. Law arriva quelques minutes après. Awena le regarda et se redressa.

Elle se laissa faire quand il lui retira son gilet et quand il souleva son t-shirt. Pourtant son malaise grandissait de minutes en minutes, et elle devait se retenir de se retourner et d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Law.

Il commença à retirer les bandages, il sentit Awena se contracter au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau. Il n'y prêta pas attention et regarda comment se portait la blessure sur son dos. Et là quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que l'entaille avait disparu.

« Awena ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est un de mes « pouvoirs »… Expliqua-t-elle.

-Un de tes pouvoirs ? Répéta Law.

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais pour faire clair mon organisme se régénère très rapidement.

-Tes blessures sont donc complètement guéries ?

-Oui… »

Awena rabaissa son t-shirt et remit son gilet, elle se sentait mieux en étant complètement habillée. Elle gardait la tête basse, se posant des questions. Elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle lui explique, mais elle se demandait aussi si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Law ?

-Qu'y a-t-il miss ?

-J'aimerais intégrer ton équipage. »

Awena elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle n'était pas du genre à demander ce genre de chose, jamais. Mais maintenant… Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Retourner sur l'île de Yabord ? Certainement pas, ça mettrait les habitants en danger et puis après tout… Il fallait bien qu'elle _Le _retrouve non ? Elle avait posé cette question sans réfléchir, seul son instinct l'avait poussée à demander.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Law.

-Je… Je veux réaliser un rêve qui est très important pour moi !

-Et quel est ce rêve ?

-Je veux revoir la personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé montrait une détermination sans précédant qui fit sourire Law. De toute façon, depuis qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle au village il la voulait dans l'équipage, alors que ce soit elle qui demande l'arrangeait.

« C'est d'accord, bienvenue dans l'équipage miss Awena.

-C'est vrai ? Merci !... Capitaine… »

Law se leva et sortit de la pièce. Awena le suivit trop heureuse d'avoir été acceptée pour rester plantée sur un lit. Il entra dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon. Bepo, Satchi et Pingouin jouaient aux cartes autour d'une table. Law s'avança vers eux suivi d'Awena.

« Je vous présente Awena, elle fait partie de l'équipage désormais. »

Tous les regards furent braqués sur elle, l'observant d'un air interrogateur. Awena se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un trou de souris où elle pourrait se cacher, elle n'était pas habituée à être observée de la sorte. Les Heart sourirent de sa gêne, c'est vrai que de se retrouver présenté comme ça…

« Salut, moi c'est Pingouin, s'exclama-t-il.

-Moi c'est Satchi.

-Moi c'est Bepo, enchanté Awena.

-Moi de même ! Répondit la concernée »

Des regards encore plus interrogateurs se reposèrent sur elle, il n'y avait que Bepo qui gardait un regard relativement impassible.

« Ben quoi ? Demanda simplement Awena.

-C'est juste que tu es la première personne qui ne s'étonne pas de voir Bepo parler. Expliqua Law.

-Désolé… S'excusa l'ours. »

Awena sourit devant la mine de Bepo, elle se retenait de justesse de lui sauter dessus et de caresser ses poils, de se blottir contre son corps chaud de l'utiliser comme coussin… Elle se colla une baffe mentale, qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? N'empêche elle n'avait pas totalement tort pour le coussin… Deuxième baffe mentale, il faudra qu'elle passe chez un psy un de ces quatres. D'ailleurs en parlant de coussin… Où est ce qu'elle allait dormir ?

« Heu… Law… Je dors où ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, réfléchit-il, il n'y a plus de chambre de libre tu vas dormir avec moi !

-QUOI !? Non… C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, c'est insensé…

-Calme toi, je plaisantais… La coupa-t-il.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur. »

Comme il se faisait tard Law décida de ramener Awena à l'infirmerie. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs, Law se posait tellement de questions au sujet de cette fille qui avait de si étranges manières, il décida d'en poser au moins une.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ?

-Disons que le dernier à avoir dormi dans le même lit que moi s'est retrouvé salement amoché. »

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, Law partit dans la pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie, à savoir sa cabine, c'est pour ça qu'Awena avait mis tellement de temps à la trouver… elle avait fait tout le tour. Souriant de son idiotie elle essaya de s'endormir.


	5. désolé

**Ce message n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais je vous demande quand même de le lire jusqu'au bout.**

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ceux qui suivaient ma fic mais mon inspiration s'est littéralement évaporée, comme l'envie de poursuivre l'histoire qui, pour ne rien cacher, m'ennuie de plus en plus. Pour résumer, je n'ai plus envie d'écrire cette fic. J'ai décidé de passer à autre chose, une chose de plus amusante pour vous et pour moi… Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris ma fic est abandonnée… Je suis terriblement désolée pour ceux qui voulaient avoir des réponses mais bon…

**MAIS**ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrête d'écrire ! J'ai déjà quelques idées pour faire une autre fic qui sera vraiment plus amusante que celle-là ! Une où le brouillard et le sang seraient toujours présents MOUHAHAHA, heu… excusez ce petit délire de l'auteure…

Nan, en réalité ce serait juste quelque chose avec beaucoup plus d'humour. Je n'en dirai pas plus, pour ne pas risquer de décevoir et aussi car même pour moi toute l'histoire n'est pas claire !

* * *

Encore désolé, sorry, gomen... *commence à dire désolé dans toute les langues* Et tout ça pour vous dire : excusez-moi


End file.
